icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DryYoshi/A Teenage Girl's Apocalypse - Part 9 - The Mansion with a Carnival and the Hotel with Weird Stuff
Ugh these part names are terrible. Part 9 Laquifa hits the brakes. “We're here.” she says. As team Red gets out of the float, they all look in amazement at the sight they see in front of them. A giant mansion with a gorgeous fountain with running water in front of it. It's like paradise. “I present to you, uh – guests, our mansion of secret operations.” Laquifa says. “Or ya know, our house.” Synddia adds. “Yeah, that's again something they didn't really need to know, Synddia.” “I don't care anymore. They might as well know everything. We could use their help. Train them, maybe.” “Wow. That's actually a very good idea. I never thought you would ever have one. I congratulate now.” “No need to be a beetch about it.” “Ah, there's the Synddia I know again.” Laquifa turns to the team. “This way, please.” They all walk towards the mansion's front door. Laquifa stops and a female voice is heard from a small device next to it. “Please speak for voice-identification.” “Agent Laquifa Marcherry.” “And agent Synddia Bobberan. We've brought guests.” “Ah, yes. Are they save?” the voice asks them. “They mean no harm to us, ma’am.” Laquifa answers her. “Very well th--” the voice gets cut off and a scream is heard before the door opens, letting the team inside. Nora panics. “Oh my gosh, is she alright?” Synddia calms her down. “Nah, I'm guessing she finally got a sense of humor.” Team Red enters the gigantic mansion. There's a staircase right in front of them, with ledges made of pure gold, the steps encrusted with diamonds and rubies. Above them hangs a gorgeous chandelier, made out of the most beautiful glass I've ever seen, encrusted with sapphires and more diamonds. “Don't you think this is over-doing it a little?” Chop asks. “We could have gone with anything to hide our secret base of operations, but our boss didn't want a fast-food restaurant apparently, so we went with 'expensive-as-hell mansion'.” Laquifa explains. “If only it was a fast-food restaurant, the food here is horrible. The only thing that's any good is the cotton candy.” Nora starts jumping. “Cotton candy? I LOVE COTTON CANDY!” “Yeah, Nora. Everyone freakin' loves cotton candy, dammit.” Viccie says, viciously. “Where the hell does that even come from though, Laquifa?” “We have an awesome private carnival behind this very mansion. And it's also somewhat of a theme park.” Nora starts jumping up and down, which in my opinion she does way too much. “OMG, I would love to see that! Can we, can we, can weeeee?” Laquifa laughs. “Yes, Nora. We can go there right now if you want. This mansion is totally boring anyway.” “Heck yes!” Nora jumps in the air. Synddia opens a door. “Okay then. Through this door, everyone.” *** Alice sucks Pope's neck and pulls away. “What the hell... Dude, you gave me a hickey!” “You're welcome.” “Welcome? Welcome how?!” “You can brag about that you made out with a handsome guy that was in the hotel but he escaped.” “Right. And they will believe that.” “Not at all.” “Then what the heck?” “Just for fun.” “And what was with that crap about Hammer and Samlovesham... TaraBridgette, and what not?” “I made that entire thing up. I just wanted to mess with ya.” “Can we please just go back to the others? You're not actually drunk either, right?” Alice hiccups. “Well, maybe a little.” “Just come with me.” As Pope pulls and pushes Alice upstairs, Jaff shouts out in happiness. “There they are! There are the damn things!” “What things, Jaff? The keys?” Pope asks. “No, you two.” Jaff smirks. “Oh, screw you, Jaff!” Alice screams. “She's drunk again, isn't she?” “Yup.” Pope answers bluntly. “Put her in a bed upstairs. She won't be any use to us like this.” “As if you are any good to anyone!” drunken Alice says. Jaff stares annoyed at her before turning to Pope. “NOW!” Jaff walks over to the rest of the Spy Team, Erin and Tariba, who appear to have found something. Tariba is holding something shiny, rotating it in her fingers to examine it. “What's that? A key?” Jaff asks her. “It doesn't really look like it. But it might as well be. Everything's possible in this jacked up hotel.” she answers. “Yeah, team Naked Boobs found some artifact in some portal or whatever.” “GEEZ, Jaff. Can you ever go a few minutes without making some sexual comment?” “I'm sorry, Tari...” “It's okay, sweetie. I'm just concerned about you. That's a little weird, considering you're older than me.” Tariba pats Jaff on the shoulder. “Come on,” She grabs the weird object out of her pocket, “Let's go see what this baby does.” *** As they all walk into the courtyard where the carnival is, Team Red hears a sobbing sound coming from behind one of the carnival stands. Hammer walks up to the stand where the sound is coming from. Behind it sits a pretty dirty-blonde girl, approximately thirteen years old. “Hey, girl, what's wrong?” The girl sighs. “Oh. Eh, nothing...” “Well, what's your name?” Hammer asks her. “I'm Emma...” Notes Well well. Crazy chiz going on. Well anyway time to guess who Emma is. Also, some stuff is cut from this part again. A lot, I must add. But it's intact in the book version. Category:Blog posts